


Lavender Eyes

by dasra



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Mutual Pining, Octavia doesn't exist, Smut, bellamy has platinum blonde hair and lavender eyes, targaryen isn't a family name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:25:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dasra/pseuds/dasra
Summary: Bellamy is The King of the 7 kingdoms and Dain (Clarkes older brother) is The Lord of Winterfell. They strike a deal and Dain becomes The King of the North and Clarke becomes Queen of the 6 kingdoms. Clarke despises Bellamy and wants nothing more than to smack the smug look off his face.. until she kind of starts to like him. Platonically of course ;)





	Lavender Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Information on their siblings;  
> Bellamy(27)/ Octavian (17), Mackenzie (15)  
> Clarke(18)/ Dain (25), Zane (21), Alice (16), Rowan (13), Leo (10)

Dain was sick of fighting an everlasting war, they all were. They got justice for their father, and their mother was recovering from her infection. There was no more real reason to fight. Shortly after The Griffins surrendered to King Bellamy, or more famously known as the _King of Dragons_ , he sent a raven notifying them he was going to be coming to Winterfell to negotiate their surrender. Dain may’ve surrendered to Bellamy but that was just ‘cause he didn’t want to lose any more men than he already had, but he still wanted to be King of the North, to seperate them from the seven kingdoms and become their own.

 

In next few weeks The Griffins prepared for their guests. Bellamy wrote to him that he was bringing his younger brothers -Octavian and Mackenzie- along on the trip. Clarke was tired of dealing with her own younger brothers running around the castle and to add two more plus an entitled king, Clarke didn’t know she was going to survive the month.

 

The King arrived two days earlier than expected but they were prepared enough. When the carriage arrived three followed along behind it, it came to a complete stop and a man came around to open the door. First out came a tall skinny boy -looked to be around 16- with platinum hair and bright green eyes, next a younger boy -about 13- with half platinum hair half black hair and a vibrant blue eye and a brown one, crawled out the carriage. Clarke assumed they were The Kings younger brothers. She’d heard of Mackenzie and how he was half Dornish and half Targaryen split right down the middle.

 

Lastly the king stepped out and Clarke could notice everyone stood a little straighter than they had a minute ago. When he was fully out of the carriage Clarke looked at him intensely, he had platinum hair as well but his was curly whereas his brothers was straight, his eyes were lavender and looked as if they were glowing. He looked to be lean, not super muscular but not skinny either (and it definitely worked for him not that Clarke noticed).

 

“Which of you is Lord Dain Griffin?” The King said. When he spoke it felt like the earth underneath Clarke's feet moved.

 

No one spoke up but Dain stepped forward. The King eyed him suspiciously then went on to eye the rest of Clarke’s siblings, ending with her where his eyes had lingered for longer than she would’ve thought.

 

He stuck out his hand and Dain took it.

 

“It’s nice to meet the man I’ve been battling. May we find somewhere quiet to talk?” He said getting straight to the point.

 

Dain, Zane, The King, his brothers, and their men made their way into the their fathers old study to discuss things Clarke had not wanted any part of. Instead she made her way back to her room, she picked up her sketchbook and got out her good ink and sat at her window sill. She sat in silence for a few minutes thinking about what to draw. When she finally made a decision she got straight to it, starting with the outline of the face then to the nose, the mouth, the eyes, the ears. She was in the middle of perfecting the shape of the left ear when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

 

“Come in.” Clarke called.

 

In walked one of Dains personal guards.

 

“Sorry to bother you My Lady but Lord Dain has requested your presence.”

 

Clarke thought to herself in confusion for a moment, she’d always tried to get in on the important meetings but was always turned away. ‘It’s no place for a Lady’ her mother would say. So for her brother to summon her it would have to be very important.

 

She got up and followed the guard to her father's old study. When she walked in she could see everyone turn their attention towards her. The King looked up and eyed her just like he did when they were outside but this time there was a little smirk on his face.

 

“Dain.” She said will a small bow. “Why have I been summoned?” Clarke asked. “Do you need a cook or something?” She said with a slight hint of venom in her voice. That got a laugh out of The kings brothers and her own besides Dain of course and even a low rumble from The King himself which surprised everyone not just Clarke.  

 

“No dear sister. You need to be here to hear the deal we have made.” Dain said trying not to sound aggravated.

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Zane across from The King.

 

“So what’s this deal?” Clarke said pretending to be interested.

 

Dain was about to speak when he was interrupted by The King who began explaining.

 

“The deal is that Winterfell along with The North will become separate from the now 7 kingdoms soon to be 6. We will still participate in trade with one another but your brother Dain will be The King of the North.” He simply stated before continuing. “And in order to make sure this alliance will not have any further conflict we will need an heir born from both Northern and Southern blood.” The King said.

 

Clarke not understanding just nodded along til’ she looked up and everyone was staring at her just like when she first walked into the room.

 

“What?” She said. When it finally clicked realization set it.

 

She swore she heard Zane say ‘Here we go’ under his breath.

 

“Wait you mean me? I’m gonna have to birth an _heir with Northern and Southern blood_?” Clarke said saying the last part mockingly. “No fucking way. Not a chance.” she said.

 

“I don’t remember asking.” The King said and with that the room went silent.

 

“Well I don’t remember saying I want to marry you.” Clarke shot back.

 

The room was filled with tension and Bellamy and Clarke were staring into one another's eyes whilst everyone's eyes were on them.

 

“You will watch your tone when speaking to The King.” He said in response.

 

Clarke was not about to give up yet, not by some pompous, entitled, ass.

 

She stood up and leaned over the table towards Bellamy who looked shocked but for only a second before the expression vanished.

 

“Clarke.” She heard Dain warn her.

 

“ _My King_ is sitting at the end of the table. You’re just some sleazy wannabe with dragons you hide behind. _My King_ isn’t a coward.” She said sternly.

 

“Clarke!” Dain yelled but she ignored it.

 

“Mind your tongue before I rip it from your mouth.” Bellamy said standing up suddenly seeming very large.

 

“Yea?” Clarke started. “Well I’d like to see you try.” She said clenching her jaw.

 

They stayed like that for a moment staring at each other with anger in their eyes, until the anger in Bellamy's eyes turned to something different. More like lust.

 

“God, can you two get a room.” Clarke heard one of Bellamy's brothers say.

 

He slowly sat down not taking his eyes off of Clarke until her turned his head to his brother -Octavian, Clarke assumed- and said ‘Shut up’ in a low manner.

 

Clarke sat back down in her seat and turned her head towards Dain whose face looked as red as a tomato.

 

“Clarke another outburst like that again and I will-“ He started before Clarke interrupted.

 

“You won’t do a single thing other than give me a-” Clarke paused scrunching her face and clearing her throat. “A stern talking to.” She said in an exaggerated deep voice.  

 

Clarke looked at Dain who was clearly irritated but he stayed quiet. She moved her gaze from her brother to the man in front of her who was staring intensely with a smirk on his face. Clarke stared back at him, losing herself in his beautiful lavender eyes. She snapped herself out of her trance.

 

“I’m gonna come up with a better plan. A better one that satisfies everyone and one I have a say in.” Clarke said getting up from the table.

 

“Where are you going?” Dain asked as she got to the door.

 

“Going for a walk to think of a plan better than the one you idiots came up with.” Clarke said leaving the room.

 

She walked to the barn and talked to the horses trying to come up with a plan that she wouldn’t have an issue with. As much as she hated to admit it no matter what she came up with she would be marrying The King, which wouldn’t be too bad if she didn’t hate the entitled prick.

 

After brushing a few of the horses she walked back to the room and entered without knocking. When she walked in it looked like they were playing some kind of drinking game. She rolled her eyes and walked over to her seat and she could feel everyone's eyes on her.

 

“Continue to stare at me and will gouge all of your eyes out.” Clarke growled.

 

Everyone turned their attention elsewhere while Bellamy still kept his eyes on her, she looked up and stared back for a moment.

 

“Are you just going to stare or do you want to know the plan?” Clarke asked.

 

With that Bellamy averted his eyes and gave Clarke a nod to talk.

 

“Good.” Clarke said. “Since you five couldn’t come up with a plan that would not only satisfy you but me too I had to come up with one.” She paused for a moment gathering her thoughts. “Winterfell will still become separate to the now 7 kingdoms and Dain will become King of The North, trade between us will still continue.” She paused again taking a deep breathe. “And I will marry The King. I will give you an heir of both northern and southern blood.” She said turning her attention to Bellamy. “In one condition that is non negotiable between either one of you.” Clarke said looking between her brother and Bellamy. “My first born will sit on the iron throne no matter gender. If it’s a girl she will be the queen, if a boy he will be the king.” Bellamy opened his mouth to say something before she turned her attention to Dain. “And my second born, no matter gender will be king or queen of the north and winterfell. You need someone born of both northern blood and southern blood ruling the future of our kingdoms and that’s the only way that can happen.” Clarke said getting up from her seat once again with all eyes on her.

 

“You all have until dinner to discuss.” She said walking to the door. “I’ll be in my room until then.” With that she left the room leaving everyone speechless.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if I should continue this! I'm planning on posting at least the second chapter but I would like to know if anyone is even interested in this concept. :)


End file.
